In turbine plants, rotors and stators are respectively arranged one behind the other in the compressor and turbine stages. In this case, the rotors form the moving or rotating part of the turbine plant, with which a flowing fluid is either compressed or made to expand. Arranged downstream of each rotor is a guiding device, which passes on in a defined way the flow produced by the rotors. In this case, the guiding devices are arranged one behind the other alternately with the rotors.
A guiding device in a turbine consists in this case of an outer stationary blade ring, on the inner side of which a multiplicity of stationary blades are arranged in a defined manner in the circumferential direction. This outer stationary blade ring is installed in what is known as a stationary blade carrier and is mounted together therewith in the turbine housing. For this purpose, the outer guiding ring is inserted into a corresponding slot in the inner surface of the stationary blade carrier. Usually, the radially inner lying ends of the stationary blades are also connected to an inner guiding ring provided there—also known as a shroud band—in order to seal off the fluid channel with respect to the turbine shaft, reduce gap losses and use a number of stationary blades for influencing the vibrational behavior mechanically. The stationary blades are thereby manually riveted to the inner guiding rings formed as shroud bands. For this, the outer guiding ring with the stationary blades fixed on it must be positioned in the stationary blade carrier or in a corresponding dummy.
The stationary blade carriers are subjected to stresses both during the riveting of the inner guiding rings and during operation. This may in particular cause cracks to form on the inner side of the radial annular slot. The removal of these cracks is likewise performed manually by a grinding operation. However, this operation is relatively laborious, in particular if cracks in the corner radius of a slot have to be ground out.